


A Kandler Fic

by Trevianolander



Category: Friends (TV), Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not New Directions Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, except for Sam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trevianolander/pseuds/Trevianolander
Summary: Casi obligado, Kurt Hummel asiste a una reunión de ex-alumnos, la cual odia,  pues se encuentra con sus ex-compañeros del Club Glee, los cuales lo han ignorado y hasta han hablado mal de él desde su divorcio con Anderson.Pero el encuentro de un viejo amigo le salva la noche, y bueno entre risas y lágrimas hablan de como les ha ido de la vida, pero en especial Kurt le habla de cómo conoció y se enamoró del amor de su vida...





	1. En el que hay un prólogo (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Este fic es Kandler (Kurt & Chanlder), si no te gusta la idea de está pareja o incluso te llega a disgustar, te invito cordialmente a dejar la historia e ir a leer otras más acordes a tus gustos.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, disfruten la historia ;)

**(KURT)**

**Lima (Ohio), Julio de 2007**  

 _¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí?—_ pienso con cansancio mientras ruedo los ojos por décima octava vez en la noche por las tonterías de Anderson.

—Pues sí como escuchaste Tina, mañana tengo la audición para ese papel de Romeo que tanto he deseado, pero el problema es que tengo otra audición para ese mismo día— dice Anderson gimoteando.

—Pero Blainers, no veo cual sea el problema— dice su siempre lambiscona amiguita Tina.

Trato de alejarme de ellos pero a medida que me lo hago aumentan el volumen de su voz, lo cual es la mayor prueba de que sólo lo hacen para joderme.

—Pues es que la otra audición es para una serie de televisión en Los Ángeles y la verdad no sé que hacer, ¡¿por qué tengo que ser tan condenadamente talentoso?!— dice tan dramático, fiel a su estilo.

—Pues Blainers ese es el precio de ser alguien tan bendecido como tú, tal vez si le comentas al director de la obra lo entienda, de todos modos no es como si tuvieran a alguien mejor para dicho papel— dice mientras le palmea la espalda para consolarlo.

—Tienes razón Tina, es sólo que... ¿por que las dificultades siempre tienen que darse a los que son bendecidos con un gran talento y carisma como yo?— baja un poco el volumen mientras me voltea a ver con una mirada de superioridad— es más te apuesto que Hummel no tiene ninguno de estos problemas, el maldito suertudo...

Después de escuchar ello no pude aguantar más y me alejo deprisa mientras aprieto con fuerza los puños tratando de controlarme.

_La verdad no puedo creer que siquiera alguna vez en mi vida me haya enamorado de un tipo tan egoísta e idiota como él..._

Pero el universo le gusta meterse conmigo y por accidente choco con la persona que menos quisiera en todo el mundo.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil!— dice una voz tan chirriante que casi tengo que taparme los oídos para que no me los lastimen.

—Disculpa no vi por donde... — pero deje de hablar al ver de quién se trata— ah eres tú Berry.

—Kurt Hummel— me barre con la mirada —no creí que tuvieras el valor de aparecerte por aquí, en especial después de lo que hiciste.

—Pues si te refieres a dejar al tarado de Anderson no entiendo tu enojo la verdad, después de todo fuiste tú quien me robó a ese sinvergüenza en primer lugar— le digo con aburrimiento.

—¡No yo me robé a nadie!— chilla bien agudo.

—Como tú digas Berry— le digo condesendientemente mientras me alejo de ella lo más posible.

 

**(C+K)**

 

Llevo exactamente 29 minutos con 38 segundos queriendo largarme de aquí, más no puedo irme (gracias a Chandler), pero lo peor de todo es que tengo que ver como Anderson sigue tratando de impresionar a su aún club de admiradores con sus historias, las cuales son más inventadas que su atuendo de payaso (debido a lo sobre saturado de colores que trae su atuendo con su típica corbata de moño) y Berry no se queda atrás, sigue siendo la misma niña mimada que se cree la dueña del mundo sólo porque canta bien (aunque tampoco para tanto).

Se siguen comportando igual que en la prepa.

_Uno pensaría que con la edad llega la madurez, pero al parecer no..._

Lo que en realidad me molesta es que su grupito de fans se tragan todo lo que disque presumen como si de agua se tratase.

No quiero que me moleste, incluso se lo prometí a Chandler que no lo haría, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Esos malditos siempre han sabido como meterse conmigo..._

 

**(C+K)**

 

Ya no aguanto más hipocresía a mi alrededor, estoy a punto de irme cuando una voz me lo impide.

—¿Kurt?— pregunta una voz muy familiar.

Volteo a ver al dueño de dicha voz y no puedo evitar mostrar mi sorpresa.

—¿Sam?— pregunto con incredulidad.

—¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo Kurt!— dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras me abraza con mucha fuerza.

—Lo mismo digo Sam— digo riendo mientras le regreso el abrazo.

—No te ofendas Kurt, pero la verdad no esperaba que vinieras a la reunión— dice con una mirada de disculpa.

—No te preocupes Sam, si soy sincero yo tampoco pensaba en asistir.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? o sea no me mal entiendas, pero la verdad a parte de mí no creo que nadie le de mucho gusto de verte... ya sabes... por Anderson— dice su nombre con tal disgusto que yo le sonrío con gratitud.

—La verdad Sam eso me importa un reverendo comino, pero casi casi vine obligado por mi esposo.

—¿Esposo?— pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿o ya se te olvido que soy gay?— ahora yo le pregunto divertido.

—Claro que no, pero… tú sabes, después de Anderson pensé que habías renunciado a los hombres.

—Sólo porque tuve una relación extremadamente tóxica con este tipo no significa que me cerrara al mundo— digo algo agresivo, a lo que Sam levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, así que tomo aire y me calmo —lo siento Sam, pero hablar de ese tipo en verdad me crispa los nervios.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Gracias.

Tras ese pequeño atropello pasamos una hora hablando de que había pasado en nuestras vidas.

Así me entero de que después de terminar la prepa (un año después que yo) se fue a vivir una temporada con su familia en Kentucky mientras estudiaba para ser entrenador de football americano y que después de un par de años por fin pudo obtener su título, y tras muchas travesías ahora es uno de los más famosos entrenadores de football de toda la nación, además de que también ya se casó, aunque todavía no me dice con quien.

Respecto a mí le conté que soy un diseñador de mi propia marca de ropa **(KHB)** , la cual posee una línea de ropa muy exitosa (se lo dije sin jactarme demasiado pues no soy Anderson), además de que por supuesto le mencioné que estoy casado con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo (mi Chan-Chan Man) así como también del hecho de que adoptamos a dos pequeños gemelos, mi razón de ser (aparte de Chandler, obviamente), Chandler Jr. y la pequeña Lizzie.

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Pues me alegro que hayas conseguido lo que siempre te propusiste Kurt.

—Gracias Sam, pero sabes... — le digo algo indeciso.

—¿Qué pasa Kurt?— pregunta preocupado.

—Es sobre lo que dijiste hace rato de renunciar a todos los hombres debido al asunto de Anderson, en verdad pensé en hacerlo— resoplo con cansancio —pero cuando lo conocí, todo cambió— termine diciendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu esposo?— dice con tono burlón pero amigable.

—Chandler Hummel-Bing— sonrío involuntariamente con tan sólo decir su nombre.

Muchos pensarían que es infantil mi actitud, pero no me importa y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo, a pesar de que ya tenemos años de estar juntos todavía no he dejado de sentir esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago al verlo, las manos sudorosas al tocar su bello cuerpo y las inminentes ruborizaciones que me salen cada cinco segundos que él me da uno de sus peculiares cumplidos, así como de las bromas absurdas y las carcajadas a todo volumen que me provocan y por ello le agradezco al universo o quién sea responsable de unir mi camino con el de él.

—Kurt, Kurt… ¡KURT!

—¿Disculpa que decías?— pregunto con vergüenza, pues por andar pensado en lo extraordinario que es mi esposo no escuché nada de lo que dijo.

—En verdad ese hombre te trae loco, ¿no es así?— dice sonriendo.

—Sí, en verdad lo hace— digo suspirando con amor —en fin, ¿qué decías Sam?

—Te dije que me alegro mucho por ti y por Chandler— me abraza de nuevo.

—Gracias— le correspondo el abrazo —pero dime, ¿al final sí te casaste con Mercedes?

Sam se pone serio y guarda silencio por un par de segundos.

—No, ella decidió terminar lo nuestro tan sólo unos días después de que se enteró que me tendría que quedar en McKinley otro año más.

—Lo lamento mucho— tomo su mano y la aprieto un poco para reconfortarlo.

—No te preocupes Kurt todo fue para bien, pues ahora estoy con la persona que más amo en todo el mundo— afirma sonriendo.

—¿Y quién es?

—Eso es una sorpresa— dice con una sonrisa muy misteriosa.

—Bueno, pues en lo mientras te felicito por casarte con alguien que en verdad te ama— le palmeo el hombro.

—Gracias hombre y bueno a todo esto... ¿cómo conociste a Chandler?— pregunta curioso.

—Te lo diré con una condición... — sonrío ante su mirada confundida.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que me digas el nombre de tu pareja.

—Mmm... está bien, pero primero tendrás que decirme cómo conociste a Chandler y cómo es que terminaron juntos ustedes dos— extiende su mano hacia mí —¿trato?

—Trato— le correspondo el apretón de mano —verás... todo empezó hace 12 años, había pasado un mes desde que había finalizado mi divorcio con Blanderson y necesitaba con urgencia encontrar un lugar para vivir, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de una vieja y querida amiga...


	2. En el que Chandler y Kurt se conocen (1995)

**(KURT)**

**Nueva York, Mayo de 1995**

_¡Que rico es poder por fin descansar!—_ pienso a gusto acostado en el sofá plácidamente.

_¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de meses de constantes pleitos y luchas legales?_

Oficialmente me he divorciado de Anderson y lo mejor de todo es que este es mi primer fin de semana en que ya no tengo que verlo nunca más.

_Parece un sueño..._

Pero como siempre mis sueños son efímeros, pues mi tranquilidad se esfuma al toque fuerte y repetitivo de la puerta.

 _¡Ni en mi primer fin de semana como soltero pueden dejar de molestar!—_ pienso frustrado mientras con todo mi pesar me levanto abrir, sólo para toparme con una grata sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo).

—¿Qué quieres Blaine?— pregunto sintiendo una jaqueca con sólo verlo.

—Buenas tardes Kurt ¿puedo pasar?, no es que no pueda hacerlo después todo este también es mi apartamento— entra sin esperar a que le responda, muy típico de él.

—Bien ya entraste Anderson, ¿qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto cruzado de brazos.

—Ay Kurtsito siempre tan directo— dice sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.

—Bueno contigo he aprendido lo mal que resultan las cosas cuando se trata de ser sutil, ¿no es así? 

—Como sea— rueda los ojos con fastidio —vine para avisarte que dentro de una semana se termina el contrato de vivienda del departamento, como ya estarás sospechando yo ahora vivo con Rachel— ruedo los ojos ante eso —así que lo mejor será que empieces a buscar un lugar en dónde vivir o puedes pagar la renta tú solo, pero seamos realistas, con tu mísero salario como "redactor" en tu revistita de moda no te será posible.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta!_

—Bueno Blainey— digo su nombre con una ternura más fingida que su supuesta fidelidad —quizás yo no tenga un papi millonario que me pague todo a pesar de ser "una adulto independiente"— resopla enojado en respuesta —pero lo que sí tengo es la satisfacción de ganar mi propio dinero a base de trabajo duro, ¡algo que tú nunca has siquiera experimentado!

—Ay Kurtie siempre es lo mismo contigo ¿pero sabes una cosa?, ya estoy muy cansado con tu misma cantaleta de:  _ **"soy Kurt Hummel y la vida es muy injusta conmigo siempre, por ello cada vez que puedo le echó la culpa a mi posición económica y no a mi inexistente talento para justificar que me rechazarán de NYADA y por ello debo de arruinarle la vida a todo el mundo que si logró entrar por méritos propios, incluso si eso afecta a la persona que disque amo más en todo el mundo... ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES TODO TAN DIFÍCIL PARA MÍ?!"**_ — dice agudizando la voz imitándome.

_Wow... simplemente wow..._

—Bien Anderson, si ya que terminaste de actuar como un niño de cinco años haciendo un berrinche sólo tengo una cosa más que decirte— tomo aire y trato de calmarme —puede que en el pasado me haya comportado con mucha prepotencia y no tomará siempre las responsabilidades de mis acciones, pero a diferencia de ti— rueda los ojos ante ello —yo he madurado bastante desde entonces.

—¡Claro que he madurado!— replica indignado.

—En realidad no lo has hecho, es más en este preciso momento podría darte mil ejemplos de tu inmadurez, pero la muestra más obvia de que no lo vas hecho es que ni siquiera te has disculpado de la infidelidad que llevó a nuestro divorcio en primer lugar.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice!— dice aún indignado.

—Ehhh... no, no lo has hecho, si recuerdo muy bien dijiste que era mi culpa que te hubieras emborrachado y acostado con Berry porque según tú y cito: _" **no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ti"**_

—¡Pero eso es verdad!— dice cruzándose de brazos como mocoso malcriado.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto pero esta bien, sigue viviendo tu fantasía loca— suspiro cansado —si eso es todo lo mejor será que te retires, te prometo que para final de la semana ya me habré mudado.

—Bien— con ello sale fuera del departamento.

—Una cosa más Anderson.

—¿Qué?— pregunta con fastidio.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si se guardar una promesa— con ello le cierro la puerta en su carota.

 _Tal vez no he madurado lo suficiente... —_ pienso con satisfacción al recordar la cara de Anderson al cerrarle la puerta.

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Bien por ti Kurt, no dejaste que Blanderson tuviera la última palabra— dice Sam orgulloso.

—Gracias Sam— respondo con algo de pena —y debo decir que ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en que honestamente que tuve algo de satisfacción con Anderson— lo último lo digo sugestivamente a lo que Sam comienza a reír a carcajadas, lo que a su vez provoca miradas confusas de la gente que pasa a nuestro lado.

Una vez calmado, Sam pregunta _—_ ¿Y cómo es que todo esto te llevo a conocer a Chandler en primer lugar?

—Bueno como te decía ocupaba un lugar para vivir y obviamente tanto Rachel como cualquier miembro de New Directions en Nueva York estaba vetado por completo...

—Espérate tantito Kurt, es muy obvio del porque con Rachel no, ¿pero qué pasa con los demás miembros de New Directions?

—Cuando nos estábamos divorciando los imbéciles lo apoyaron incondicionalmente incluso sabiendo lo que me hizo— Sam muestra una mueca de enojo, lo cual me hace sentir mejor —pero gracias a ello tuve que buscar con quién podría vivir y por suerte me pude contactar con una vieja amiga que conocí en la universidad...

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Hola Casa de Mónica y Rachel, ¿quién habla?— pregunta una voz femenina.

—Ammm... buenas tardes señorita, em... ¿me podría hacer el favor de comunicarme con Mónica Geller?— pregunto nervioso.

—Sí espere un segundo... _¡Mónica te habla un hombre con voz de mujer!_ — lo último se lo grita a Mónica, eso espero.

La verdad debería de sentirme ofendido, pero en cambio me causa mucha gracia la forma tan aleatoria como lo dijo la mujer, me hace recordar a Britt y sus locuras.

—Soy Mónica Geller, ¿quién habla?— pregunta con precaución, obviamente por lo que le dijo su amiga.

—Hola Mónica, soy Kurt Hummel... no sé si te acuerdes de mí, pero eramos buenos amigos en la universidad.

—Oh Kurt, claro que te recuerdo ¿qué pasa?

—Mira se que ya es algo tarde y no sé si te es posible que nos viéramos hoy, pero necesito hablar contigo— le digo con pena.

—Oh... deja ver... mmm... ahora mismo tengo algo de tiempo, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?— pregunta con curiosidad.

—Elije tú— digo de inmediato, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Qué te parece en la cafetería Central Perk?, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

—No, pero si me das la dirección yo llego ahí, nos vemos como... ¿en 30 minutos?

—Me parece bien— me responde.

Después que me da la dirección cuelga y me preparo para ir a verla.

La verdad yo siempre he odiado a las personas que no te hablan después de tantos años y cuando lo hacen es sólo para pedirte un favor.

_Y ahora yo soy una de ellas..._

Pero ella es mi última esperanza, de lo contrario no tendré otra opción que regresar a Lima y trabajar a distancia y eso es algo que no puedo permitir que pase... me prometí que no volvería a Lima más que a visitar a mi papá, Carole y... Finn.

Y tal como le dije a Anderson antes, yo si pienso en guardar mis promesas.

 

**(C+K)**

 

Cuando llego a la cafetería soy un manojo de nervios pero aún así trato de calmarme y con una sonrisa veo a mi vieja amiga esperándome sentada en un cómodo sofá naranja.

—Hola Mónica— digo mientras me acerco a abrazarla.

—Hola Kurt, hace mucho que no nos vemos— me examina con la mirada de arriba abajo viéndome desde mi camisa verde de manga larga hasta mis pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros —te ves increíble como siempre.

—Gracias Mónica, lo mismo digo— digo guiñándole el ojo ante su bello vestido beige floreado.

—Y bueno... ¿qué es lo que querías hablar?, ya sabes después de no vernos desde hace tres años— dice lo último algo seco.

—Lo lamento mucho, debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que ese imbécil era malo para mí pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero sólo quería... sólo quería... ¡sólo quería... !— trato de seguir pero me empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

—Oh cariño— dice Mónica con dulzura mientras me abraza.

Sin esperar un segundo le correspondo el abrazo y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que me he estado aguantando por tanto tiempo y le cuento absolutamente todo.

—Esta bien cariño, estoy aquí— me dice dulcemente al oído en cuanto termino de hablar.

Después de un par de minutos me recompongo y con una mirada de agradecimiento le sonrío.

—Gracias— digo aceptando el pañuelo que me da para limpiarme el rostro.

—No tienes que agradecerlo cariño, para eso están los amigos.

Esa frase me hizo torcer el estómago.

—No creo merecer a una amiga tan buena como tú por tantos años que no te he visto, y todo por hacerle caso a Anderson.

—Ay cariño... espera un segundo, ¿de qué estás hablando Kurt?— pregunta confundida.

—Verás... cuando me dijiste la verdad de como era Anderson contigo y mis demás compañeros lo confronté, pero él supo manipularme y me hizo creer que tú nos querías separar al igual que los demás en el pasado y la verdad cuando todo esto estaba pasando, yo...

No puedo continuar pues las lágrimas vuelven.

—¿Qué pasa dulzura?— dice a la vez que me da palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme.

—Es que en ese tiempo... — trato de seguir pero las palabras se me quedan atoradas en la garganta.

—No me asustes Kurtie, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—A mi padre le habían diagnosticado cáncer de próstata— digo lo último susurrando.

—Oh no... — me abraza con fuerza —¿pero está bien?

—Afortunadamente ya no tiene absolutamente nada, pero sólo de acordarme— ella me da un beso en la cabeza para confortarme y cuando por fin me calmo continuo —yo estaba tan mal que cuando ese sujeto empezó a hacerme creer que si te hacia caso él me dejaría y me quería solo, pues no había certeza de que mi padre siguiera con vida y como bien sabes después de lo de mi hermano Finn yo quedé totalmente destrozado y traumado con quedarme solo.

—Mira Kurt te entiendo completamente— me dice con sinceridad —ese idiota se aprovechó de tu estado vulnerable y te aisló de todos para que fueras sólo de él y vivieras por él.

—Lo malo es que me di cuenta muy tarde— digo con remordimiento —y lo pagué muy caro con los últimos tres años de mi vida en un infierno... ¿pero sabes qué es lo más triste de todo?

—¿Qué es?

—Que hubiera pasado eso y más porque en verdad lo amaba, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para él... como siempre— digo lo último con rencor.

—Y por supuesto tenía que engañarte con la hipócrita de Berry— dice con furia, lo cual de alguna forma me reconforta, pues aunque físicamente no la conoce aún así se pone de mi lado.

_Y eso no es algo muy común que me pase...._

—Y es que no puedo evitar imaginarme a esos malditos viviendo muy felices juntos mientras yo... — tomo aire —tengo que buscar un lugar dónde vivir Mon y no quiero causarte problemas, pero...

—No digas más, te quedarás conmigo y mi compañera en el departamento— dice con firmeza.

—Muchas gracias— digo con lágrimas en los ojos pero ahora de felicidad.

Ella me aprieta un poco más en respuesta.

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Fue muy amable de su parte— dice Sam.

—Sí lo fue y siempre se lo agradeceré— digo con añoranza.

—¿Pero cómo es que la conociste en primer lugar?— pregunta con curiosidad.

—En mi primer año de universidad estaba muy triste por la muerte de Finn... y bueno un día caminado sin rumbo choqué por accidente con ella y... bueno.... sólo digamos que en ese entonces ella tenía algo de sobrepeso, en fin después de disculparme le ofrecí reponer su café que le había tirado encima y fuimos a una cafetería cercana...

—¿Y?

—Hablamos y quedamos en seguirnos viendo, con el tiempo seguimos saliendo y así nos volvimos mejores amigos, yo la ayudé a bajar de peso y ella me enseñó a sobrellevar la tristeza por lo de Finn— tomo aire —y todo iba de maravilla hasta que a principios de mi último año Anderson regresó y me rogó que volviéramos, al principio no quise hacerlo pero insistió tanto y me dio tanta pena que terminé aceptando, fue entonces que el tarado se volvió muy celoso y posesivo, a la vez que Mon trató de advertirme sobre él, pero pasó lo de mi padre... y bueno el resto es historia.

—Lamento mucho no haberte apoyado antes Kurt, pero...

—No tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo bien que tenías que estar con tu familia en ese momento, de verdad no te culpo— le digo con sinceridad mientras pongo mi mano en su hombro y le doy un leve apretón.

—Gracias por entender Kurt— dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay de que— digo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y qué pasó después?— pregunta intrigado.

—Mmm... pues como oscureció en lo que estábamos en Central Perk, Mon decidió que sería bueno que fuéramos a su apartamento a comer algo y a que yo conociera la dirección del lugar, y mientras nos dirigíamos ahí seguimos hablando sobre el pasado, sobre nuestros trabajos, así como del drama del momento— Sam me mira confundido —ah verás se trataba de que su amiga y compañera por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su hermano y que ese día estaba ausente pues se había dirigido al aeropuerto para esperarlo, fue entonces que...

—Lo conociste a él— termina Sam por mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto sorprendido.

—Se te nota por la sonrisa en tu rostro— dice sonriente.

—Pues sí— siento mis mejillas calientes —fue entonces que lo conocí y mi vida cambió...

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Te lo digo, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a ambos— dice Mon mientras abre la puerta del departamento.

—¿A quiénes?— pregunta una rubia con una blusa escotada sin mangas y una falda larga floreada.

—A Ross y Rachel— dice sonriente pero al ver las caras de confusión de los demás en la habitación aclara —Rachel fue al aeropuerto para estar con Ross.

Eso debió de emocionarlos pues un hombre de pelo negro con suerte negro felpudo con pantalón gris le da los cinco a otro hombre (mucho más apuesto) de ojos azules de pelo castaño con una camisa morada rayada de manga corta y pantalón beige.

—Oh dios mío... esto es enorme, más grande que enorme, esto es como... mmm... ¿qué es más grande que lo enorme?— pregunta la rubia.

—Uh... ¿esto?— dice el pelinegro tratando de ayudar.

—Si— le responde la rubia asintiendo feliz.

—¡Wow chicos!— dice Mon ganándose la atención de los tres —se cortaron el pelo.

—Si, si lo hicimos y todo gracias a "Vidal" Buffay— dice el ojiazul con orgullo dándole palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia.

—Si, pues ya saben "si no luces bien, no lucimos bien"— habla con voz gruesa —me encanta esa voz— dice riendo.

Me da mucha gracia la actitud de esa rubia y no puedo evitar dar una pequeña risa, lo cual aparentemente atrajo la atención del ojiazul que ve me con intriga.

—¿Y quién es él?— pregunta curioso.

—¿Eh?, ah él es mi buen amigo y confidente de la universidad, Kurt Hummel— me presenta Mon.

—Mucho gusto— digo con algo de nervios mientras los saludo desde lejos.

—Oh tú eres el que llamo hace rato— dice la rubia a lo que yo asiento —el de la voz de mujer.

—¡Phoebe!— Mon la reprende.

—No te preocupes— le digo a Mon riendo —ahora tengo la voz más gruesa, en la preparatoria sí que tenía voz de mujer.

Lo cual le causa risa a todos en especial al ojiazul, y eso a su vez me relaja.

Pero el buen ambiente no dura demasiado, pues una muchacha castaña con el pelo recogido vestida en un elegante vestido negro con una falda gris abierta y un abrigo gris oscuro llega corriendo casi sin aire.

—Aeropuerto... Ross... acompañado... Julie... abrazados... oh... calambre... calambre... calambre... — dice la muchacha como puede.

—Esta bien creo que ella nos está tratando de decir algo, rápido que alguien consiga lo verbos— dice el ojiazul burlándose.

Pero antes de que pueda continuar llega Ross, el hermano de Mónica (el cual ya conocía pues a veces la iba visitar a la universidad y me toco un par de veces verlo) y presenta a cada uno a su nueva novia Julie, pero cuando me toca mi turno se me queda viendo un par de segundos.

—Perdona, ¿pero tú quién eres?

—¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí Ross?, ¡pensé que teníamos algo especial!— digo bien dramático, hasta una lágrima se me salió.

—Ehhh... yo... este... — dice frenéticamente mirando a todos lados.

—Es broma— digo riendo —soy Kurt Hummel, ya sabes el amigo de Mónica de la universidad— me ve confundido —el sujeto que siempre hablaba de moda y cantaba canciones de Broadway.

—¡Ah ya me acordé de ti!, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues...

—Va a quedarnos con nosotros un tiempo— responde Mon por mí.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritan todos en especial por parte de la castaña.

—Si, verán él tuvo ciertos... problemas y ahora no tiene donde estar, así que le ofrecí el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Pero Mon, yo duermo ahí— dice la castaña con un puchero.

—Me refiero al otro cuarto de huéspedes Rachel...

—¿Cuál otro?— preguntan todos menos Julie, Mon y yo.

—El que está al fondo, junto al baño justo al lado del balcón.

—¿Ese es un cuarto de huéspedes?, te juró que siempre pensé que eso era un armario cualquiera... — dice la castaña (Rachel) sorprendida.

Más en ese momento la interrumpe Ross.

—Bueno todo esto ha sido interesante pero lamentablemente nos tenemos que retirar, tenemos que ir a ver al bebé y a descansar.

—¿No durmieron en el avión?— pregunta la rubia confundida.

—Si lo hicimos, pero aún así venimos cansados pues nuestros cuerpos todavía están acostumbrados al horario de allá— dice Julie.

—Y es que ahora mismo allá son las seis de la mañana de mañana, valga la redundancia— explica Ross.

—Esta bien pero no nos digas que va a pasar, quiero que sea sorpresa— bromea el ojiazul.

Tras eso Ross y Julie se retiran y Rachel ve al ojiazul con ganas de matarlo, así que le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Auch— dice él mientras se soba el golpe.

—Tú, tú, ¡¡¡TÚ!!!— le grita enojada.

—¿Yo qué?— pregunta el ojiazul asustado.

—¡Tú me dijiste que yo le gustaba!— le recrimina la castaña.

—A... así era— le responde nervioso.

—Pues dime que pasó Bing, ¡nadie se desenamora en una semana!— entonces le entrecierra los ojos —¿acaso tú tuviste algo que ver?

—¡¡YO!!, que ridículo, yo no tuve nada que ver, no es como si yo le hubiera dado un consejo para olvidarte y que él me hiciera caso... mmm... quiero decir... ¡yo no sabía nada!— dice rápidamente tratando de salvarse de la ira de la castaña.

Me da lástima el pobre tipo, es muy obvio que tuvo algo que ver.

—Bing— le gruñe la castaña.

—Rach... yo... verás...

—Él no te pude responder ahora— digo de repente ganándome miradas confusas de todos, en especial del ojiazul.

—¿Y por qué no?— pregunta Rachel volteándome a ver mientras claramente se traga su enojo.

—Pues por que... — veo como el ojiazul me implora ayuda con la mirada —ya me había invitado a cenar.

—¿En serio?— pregunta nada convencida.

—Em... sí, antes de que llegaras él me lo prometió— digo tratando de sonar muy casual.

—Yo no lo recuerdo— dice en el fondo el pelinegro antes de que la rubia le diera con codazo en el estómago —ya me acordé y sí lo hizo Rach— dice adolorido.

—Así es que Rach tendrás que disculparme— dice el ojiazul aún nervioso.

—Pfff... está bien, pero ni creas que esta conversación ha terminado— dice la castaña apuntándole con el dedo en forma amenazante.

—Como digas— con ello el ojiazul rápidamente sale de lugar.

Pero antes de salir pasa a mi lado y muy disimuladamente me susurra al oído —Gracias.

—De nada— le susurro sonriendo.

Entonces veo a Mon preguntándole con la mirada sí estaba bien que fuera con él, a lo que ella asiente antes de ir a consolar a la castaña.

Supongo que también para averiguar más sobre el asunto de ella con su hermano.

 

**(C+K)**

 

Saliendo del departamento veo al ojiazul mirando al techo mucho más relajado que antes.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— le pregunto sonriente.

—Si, muchas gracias por sacarme de esa— dice aliviado.

—No te preocupes, yo estado en tu situación antes— le digo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿En serio?— pregunta curioso.

—Se muy bien lo difícil que es que te exijan explicaciones en frente de todo el mundo— él asiente —aunque también en este caso tú si tuviste algo que ver.

Pero no puedo continuar pues rápidamente me tapa la boca.

—¡¿Quieres que Rachel te escuche y me haga panqueques a la Bing?!— dice bien dramático.

—Cálmate no es para tanto— digo quitando su mano a lo que él me ve con incredulidad —pero no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada, después de todo este no es mi asunto.

—Gracias, eso es un alivio— se toca el pecho más tranquilo.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me vayas a contar— le digo levantando una ceja.

—¡Pero acabas de decir que no es tu asunto!— me reclama alterado a lo que yo le tapo ahora su boca.

—Es cierto pero soy muy curioso y quiero saber— me quiere interrumpir pero no lo dejo —y debo saberlo con mayor razón si voy a vivir aquí, quiero conocer a que me atengo— me encojo de hombros ante lo último.

—Esta bien— dice cuando quito mi mano —pero no aquí.

—Esta bien, eliges el lugar— él asiente —después de todo tú invitas.

—¡¿Qué?!— dice boquiabierto.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que me invitaste a cenar?— le digo con tono casual.

El ojiazul entrecierra los ojos un par de segundos antes de reír.

—Jajaja creo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo— le saco la lengua.

A lo que él de forma juguetona rueda los ojos.

—Lo que sea, que tal si nos vamos Señor Hummel— me dice con tono de caballero ingles a la vez que me ofrece su brazo para escoltarme.

Me río, pero le sigo el juego.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Bing— le correspondo el gesto.

 

**(C+K)**

 

—Él suena como un tipo muy divertido— Sam me mira sonriente.

—Lo es Sam, sí lo es— río con cariño pero no me dura mucho pues siento una fría mirada a lo lejos, era Anderson y Berry —y lo mejor es que cuando él ama a alguien es en serio y no sólo por capricho.

Sam pone su mano en mi hombro para calmarme —¿Y dime qué fue lo que pasó después?— pregunta tratando de hacerme olvidar a la estúpida parejita de enfrente.

Se lo agradezco mucho.

—Pues fuimos a cenar sushi en un restaurante japones cerca del departamento y durante el camino empezamos a hablar...

 

**(C+K)**

 

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero me alegra que les este gustando la historia, haré pocos cambios en el capítulo anterior, pero son cuestiones pequeñas que no afectan mucho en la trama, pero que si es conveniente volverlo a leer.**

**También** **aprovecho para decir como esta organizada la temporalidad de esta historia en el pasado de Mónica y Kurt por cuestiones del contexto en que se desarrolla la misma:**

 

***Ellos se conocieron en 1987 en Nueva York, ambos estudiaban en distintas universidades allí.**

***En otoño de 1991 Anderson regresa a la vida de Kurt y le ruega que vuelvan, después de dos meses de insistencia finalmente acepta.**

***En navidad del mismo año Kurt se entera de la enfermedad de su padre.**

***En la primavera de 1992 Kurt termina su amistad con Mónica por cizañas y manipulaciones de Anderson.**

***En verano de ese año ambos (Mónica y Kurt) terminan sus carreras; Mónica se muda al departamento a nombre de su nana y obtiene un trabajo como chef en Iridium, mientras Kurt entra como pasante a la Revista Vogue a la vez que se muda con Anderson y al mes se casan.**

***A principios de 1995 Kurt descubre la infidelidad de Anderson, por fin se harta del idiota y le pide el divorcio, el cual finaliza un mes antes del inicio de este capítulo.**

 

**[*Con respecto a Finn, él muere un mes antes de la graduación en un accidente automovilístico]**

 

**Espero que ello aclare alguna duda que pudiera surgir en el futuro, en fin nos leemos después (más pronto, espero) :***

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero les haya gustado la historia.
> 
> Antes de irme quiero aclarar que yo acepto cualquier tipo de critica para mejorar, ya sea en los aspectos de la estructura de la historia así como de la redacción, etc., pero si lo que vienen a criticar no es por la calidad de la historia sino por que Kandler no es su pareja favorita, por favor no gasten su tiempo ni el mío, en este sitio hay miles de historias que seguramente les agradaran mucho más.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar nos leemos después :3


End file.
